Sprung in June
by SSFI Under The Same Sky
Summary: Antara ego dan dua manusia naif, Saling berniat untuk melindungi diri sendiri, hingga tak menyadari ada hati lain yang tersakiti. Special gift to Key Sakura by NALA KENNY


_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

 **Sprung in June**

Antara ego dan dua manusia naif,

Saling berniat untuk melindungi diri sendiri,

hingga tak menyadari ada hati lain yang tersakiti

 _Musim Semi, Juni, Tahun ini_

Guguran kelopak bunga khas musim semi mengalun; bersama angin yang membawanya berserakan di sekitar trotoar. Tampak seorang lelaki berumur pertengahan 30, sedang bersandar di batang salah satu pohon; mata sehitam jelaganya menatap ke langit, siapapun mengerti bila ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Seseorang yang tak pernah datang.

Suara ketukan sepatu wanita terdengar dari kejauhan, samar-samar ia dapat menghirup wangi shampo gadis yang sebentar lagi akan menyerukan namanya itu.

"Sasuke!"

Benar saja firasatnya, tanpa menoleh pun ia sudah tau siapa orang yang kini ikut bersandar pada batang pohon bersamanya, gadis itu pun ikut menatap ke langit, mencoba menerka apa yang sejak tadi Sasuke tatap.

"Masih menunggunya?" Wanita itu bertanya, tanpa memalingkan pandangan dari kelopak bunga yang mulai bermekaran dipucuk ranting.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya santai, "Menurutmu?"

"Pernikahan kita tinggal menghitung minggu, asal kau mau tau saja" Gadis bersurai pirang itu menyelipkan poni panjangnya ke belakang telinga, lalu menoleh ke arah lelaki yang kini sedang terkekeh rendah.

"Aku tak mau menikah denganmu, _asal kau mau tau saja_ " Jawab Sasuke sambil menyelipkan nada sarkastik. Gadis berbalut syal merah muda itu menggembungkan kedua pipinya, "Memangnya aku mau menikah dengan mu, . .saja"

"Jika tidak, kenapa masih terus-terusan mengikutiku, Ino?" Sasuke akhirnya menoleh menghadap Ino-gadis cantik berambut pirang itu.

Ino mendengus mengejek, "Kau pikir semudah itu mengatakan pada mama?"

Sasuke pun terkekeh pelan, "Kau seharusnya sudah bisa berbahagia dengan dia sekarang"

"Kau pun seharusnya sudah bisa berbahagia dengan _dia_ sekarang" Ino menyalin perkataan Sasuke dengan nada sarkastik, membuat pria itu terdiam, lalu menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Kenapa kau masih menunggu Sakura? Bisa saja ia sudah bahagia dengan kehidupannya disana" Tanpa takut, Ino menyebutkan nama sakral bagi Sasuke itu.

"Terakhir kali ku melihatnya, 7 tahun yang lalu, matanya menatap sendu diriku dari balik tirai. Aku yakin ia akan datang ke tempat ini. Cepat ataupun lambat" Sasuke mengambil dua kelopak bunga yang bersandar pada sweater yang ia kenakan.

Keheningan pun melanda, hanya terdengar alunan angin lembut serta beberapa goesan sepeda dari jalan setapak disebrang sana.

"Sarada sudah masuk sekolah dasar. Ia sangat menawan" Ujar Ino mendadak, membuat bola mata Sasuke membesar seketika.

Sarada.

Nama gadis kecil yang selalu ia sayangi, tapak pertama yang gadis itu lewati adalah milik Sasuke, hanya Sasuke yang menjadi saksi mata pertumbuhan Sarada. Dari janin, hingga ia dapat berjalan. Namun saat berumur 14 bulan, Sasuke memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Bukan karena alasan apapun. Hanya alasan egois dari lubuk hati terdalam Sasuke, yang menginginkan mereka berdua seutuhnya-sebagai keluarganya- walau ia tau Sarada bukan berasal darinya.

"Syukurlah ia sudah tumbuh sehat" Sasuke membalas ucapan Ino, berusaha terdengar senormal mungkin.

"Seandainya kau katakan perasaan mu 7 tahun lalu, pasti kau bisa mengantar Sarada di hari pertama sekolahnya sekarang"

Sasuke tersenyum kecut, menerawang ke langit dan berbisik ringan, "Ya, seandainya saja..."

 _9 tahun yang lalu.._

"Sasuke, aku hamil"

Perkataan gadis bersurai merah muda di hadapan nya bagai petir di siang bolong, mengambil kesadaran Sasuke hampir setengahnya.

"Sudah 2 bulan" tambah gadis itu lagi.

"Katakan kau membuat lelucon, ini bukan bulan April, Sakura" Sasuke berusaha tertawa, entah menghibur siapa.

"Apakah aku seperti bercanda?" Sakura membalas perkataan Sasuke, dengan nada dingin yang terpancar dari raut wajahnya.

"Siapa orangnya Sakura?" Ujar Sasuke hampir membabi buta. Sakura mengerutkan kening, "Apa maksud mu?"

"katakan padaku siapa ayah dari bayi itu?!" Sasuke mencengkram kedua pundak Sakura, membuat gadis itu merintih pelan.

"Lepaskan aku!" Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke dengan kekuatan yang masih ia miliki. Dengan wajah terluka, sambil menahan tangis ia berujar pelan.

"Nanti pun kau akan tau siapa ayah bayi ini"

Sakura pun berlalu menuju kamar, mengunci pintu dan terdengar isak tangis pilu dari dalam sana. Tubuh Sasuke merosot ke lantai, kedua lutut nya lemas, bahkan lelehan air mata pun tak dapat terhindarkan menuruni kedua pipinya.

Sakura, sahabat sekaligus gadis yang sangat ia cintai, siapa orang yang telah menghamili dirinya?

 _Pertengahan malam, 9 tahun yang lalu_

"BERANINYA KAU ITACHI!" Sasuke melayangkan bogem mentah ke arah Itachi yang pasrah dipukuli habis-habisan oleh adik semata bungsunya itu.

"Kau tau aku mencintai Sakura! Kau tau itu! Kenapa kau tega menghamili dirinya!" Sasuke terus-terusan memukul Itachi dengan seluruh kekuatan yang ia miliki, saat 2 gigi terlontar dari mulut Itachi, dan darah segar ikut keluar, baru Sasuke menghentikan pukulan nya tersebut.

Itachi tak berkata apapun, sepatah kata untuk pembelaan pun tidak. Setelah Sasuke puas menghajarnya, ia hanya mengusap kepala Sasuke yangs sedang tertunduk lesu, lalu pergi begitu saja.

 _Dini hari, 6 bulan setelah malam itu_

Sakura memeluk Itachi dengan sangat erat, Sasuke dapat melihat mereka berdua dari balik celah pintu yang terbuka. Itachi berpakaian rapi, mungkin akan pergi ke luar kota. Samar-samar Sasuke dapat mendengar Sakura berkata 'Maaf' dan 'Terimakasih' berulang kali.

Saat pintu hendak tertutup, tiba-tiba Sakura berkata pelan,

"Pulanglah bila ingat" Lalu Itachi membalas dengan anggukan ringan serta senyum lembut terpatri di wajahnya. Senyum yang tak pernah Sasuke lihat semenjak kejadian 6 bulan yang lalu. Setelah Sasuke memukuli Itachi dengan keras, tak ada yang berniat untuk melakukan tegur sapa terlebih dahulu. Hubungan adik-kakak antar mereka bagaikan sudah mati. Bahkan saat mereka berdua harus mengurus kehamilan Sakura yang semakin memebesar, tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar. Sakura bagaikan penengah diantara mereka berdua. Dan kali ini, melihat Itachi pergi untuk kerja ke luar kota, membuat hati Sasuke lapang seketika. Ia tak perlu menghindari beberapa ruangan di dalam rumah, hanya untuk tak berpapasan dengan Itachi.

 _2 minggu setelah hari kelahiran Sarada_

Seorang gadis mungil berada dalam dekapan Sasuke, gadis berambut hitam itu tertidur lelap setelah kenyang mendapat asupan asi dari ibunya. Dalam hati, Sasuke memaki Itachi sekeras mungkin. Mana bisa ia tak hadir saat Sakura melahirkan? Dan juga, kini semua surel serta handphone nya tak dapat dihubungi. Itachi bagaikan menghilang ditelan bumi. Antara senang dan cemas, ia terus memikirkan nasib Sakura dan Sarada di kemudian hari. Mana bisa Sarada-yang otomatis adalah keponakannya-hidup tanpa ayah?

Namun disisi lain, Sasuke merasa sangat senang karena dapat memberi seluruh perhatian dan kasih sayang nya pada Sakura dan Sarada. Kini, terlihat Sakura sedang berbaring diatas ranjang, dengan buku tebal kesukaannya, ia sedang membaca dongeng yang selalu ia ulang-ulang saat masih kecil. Sakura nampak cantik sekali. Setelah melahirkan, Sakura menjadi lebih dewasa dan aura keibuan pun terpancar dari dirinya. Membuat Sasuke tergila-gila, membuat Sasuke lebih menginginkan nya.

Suara endusan kecil dari Sarada membuat Sasuke tersadar, ia telah memikirkan hal aneh yang mungkin akan berakibat fatal nantinya. Sasuke pun mengenyahkan segala pemikiran itu, dan ia telah memutuskan, untuk meninggalkan mereka.

 _1 tahun setelah kelahiran Sarada_

Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya dalam, meremas tirai di dekat jendela, ia menatap lurus pada seorang lelaki yang berjalan menjauhi rumah. Lelaki dengan surai hitam itu berjalan lesu menuju perempatan jalan, berhenti di halte dan menaiki bus menuju kota. Pergi entah kemana.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Sarada-demi kebaikan mereka berdua katanya-namun Sasuke tak pernah tau, karena tak pernah ada yang berniat memberitahu Sasuke kebenarannya.

Sakura akhirnya menangis, meraung tak terkendali di depan pintu kamar. Menyesali segala macam kebodohan serta keegoisannya sendiri, yang berimbas pada rusaknya hubungan saudara dan hati lelaki yang telah terlanjur retak.

 _3 tahun setelahnya, di bulan Juni_

"Setidaknya carilah perempuan lain untuk dinikahi" Suara Mikoto-ibunda Sasuke-memecah keheningan di ruang baca. Sasuke sedang mengenakan syalnya saat itu, melirik Mikoto sekilas lalu kembali sibuk dengan kancing-kancing di baju hangatnya.

"Kau sudah tau jawaban nya, ma" Sasuke menjawab, seperti gumaman karena begitu kecil.

"Kalau begitu jadilah seorang lelaki dan lamar Sakura sekarang juga!" Suara Mikoto menghentak. Tak hanya ruang baca yang seakan-akan membeku, begitu pula hati Sasuke yang mencelos seketika.

"Aku..aku" Sasuke tergugu.

Mikoto menarik nafas dalam, berusaha tidak hilang kendali di hadapan putra bungsunya itu.

"Aku sudah mencarikan wanita yang sesuai. Suka tidaknya adalah urusan mu, namun ibu dari wanita tersebut akan menjadi masalah sebenarnya" Sasuke mengerutkan dahi, tak menanggapi perkataan Mikoto dengan serius. Ia pun pergi menuju taman _itu_ tanpa sepatah katapun.

Shisui, kakak kedua Sasuke membuka pintu ruang perpustakaan. Mengantarkan Sasuke pada wanita yang akan dijodohkan olehnya. Sebelum Shisui keluar meninggalkan Sasuke bersama wanita itu, Shisui menepuk pundak Sasuke sekali, "Tabahlah" Ujarnya sendu, lalu terdengar bunyi pintu tertutup dari belakang.

Bola mata Sasuke menangkap objek pandang yang tak asing di matanya, bibirnya tak dapat berkata lagi selain makian yang terdengar jelas di ruangan bergaung iti.

" _Are you kidding me?"_ Wanita berambut pirang dari sebrang ruangan terlihat tak jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke, menunjukan ekspresi sangat terkejut di wajahnya.

"Kau pikir aku tak terkejut, Ino Yamanaka?" Sasuke berujar, lalu melangkah menuju kursi di dekatnya, berusaha menenangkan diri.

Ia tak percaya bila Ibunya sendiri akan menjodohkan Sasuke dengan Ino-sahabat terdengat Sakura-Sasuke sudah sangat lama mengenal Ino, gadis pirang itu adalah 'pelindung' Sakura dari anak-anak nakal di sekolahnya dulu. Namun karena urusan bisnis, Ino diharuskan pindah 5 tahun lalu ke Australia, membuat Sasuke jarang melihat gadis pemberani itu lagi.

Dan kini, mereka telah duduk bersebrangan, saling menatap tak percaya dan akhirnya mendengus pendek.

"Jangan tanyakan kabarku atau menyebutkan kabarmu. Aku sudah tau jawaban dari kedua pertanyaan itu" Ino membuka pembicaraan dengan gaya khas nya. Sasuke yang telah mengenal Ino cukup lama, terbiasa dengan pembawaan nya yang arogan.

"Aku tak mau menikah dengan mu" Ujar Ino lagi, Sasuke hanya menunjukan wajah yang seolah mengatakan _'memangnya aku juga mau?'_

"Kemana Sai?" Sasuke bertanya, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sedang mengikuti pendidikan lagi, ibuku terlihat bosan dan tak puas dengan Sai, jadi ia mencari menantu yang 'lebih matang'." Ino memutar kedua bola matanya jenuh.

"Biasanya kau akan menentang" Sasuke menanggapi, Ino mengibaskan rambut sepundaknya dengan anggun, lalu melipat tangan diatas meja, melihat tajam ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku mempunyai sebuah ide" Ino berujar tanpa menanggapi pernyataan Sasuke.

"Kau harus membantu ku untuk menunda pernikahan nya. Katakan-apalah itu, yang membuat ibu ku bisa percaya. Aku sangat mencintai Sai, asal kau mau tau" Ino menyipitkan kedua matanya, Sasuke ikut melipat kedua tangan diatas meja.

"Apa untungnya buat ku? Dan apa yang kau bisa beri untuk ku?" Sasuke menantang Ino dengan seringai andalan nya.

"Untungnya buat mu? Kau bisa pikirkan itu sendiri. Namun aku punya sesuatu yang akan membuat mu menyetujui ide ku ini"

Sasuke menaikan satu alisnya dengan penasaran.

"Aku akan memberi kabar tentang pertumbuhan Sarada sebagai imbalan nya"

Sasuke membeku, mendengar nama Sarada untuk pertama kalinya setelah ia meninggalkan rumah, membuat jantung Sasuke berpacu dua kali lipat.

"Aku baru saja bertemu mereka kemarin, Sarada sudah bisa melakukan banyak hal, bahkan ia-"

"Baiklah."

"Aku akan mengambil pendidikan lagi untuk menunda pernikahan kita." Ujar Sasuke sambil menunduk dalam. Disebrang meja, Ino tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

 _Musim semi, Juni, Tahun ini_

Ino meninggalkan Sasuke setelah menerima telpon dari Sai, mereka akan mengadakan kencan sekaligus hari perayaan karena lukisan Sai berhasil terjual dengan harga fantastis di pameran kemarin. Sasuke kembali menatap langit, sesekali ia menutup mata untuk merasakan semilir angin yang menghempas wajahnya.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki, lebih bernada dan entah mengapa membuat degup jantung Sasuke berpacu keras. Lelaki berambut jelaga itu menoleh kearah sumber suara. Seketika kerongkongan nya kering, tak sanggup berkata apa pun. Bahkan ia merapatkan kedua matanya dengan erat beberapa kali, takut bayangan masa lalu membuat ilusi menyakitkan di hadapan nya.

Kedua objek pandang itu kini tinggal beberapa meter lagi dari dirinya berpijak. Ada seorang wanita berambut merah muda tersenyum cerah ke arahnya, juga seorang gadis mungil yang pandangan nya tak terfokus pada satu arah-sibuk melihat keindahan kelopak bunga yang bermekaran. Namun pandangan kedua orang dewasa itu telah terkunci satu sama lain, Sasuke merasakan kedua lututnya telah lemas. Bahkan ia tak menyadari bahwa gadis kecil itu telah berlari ke arahnya, dan kini mendekap kaki Sasuke dengan erat.

"Papa" ujarnya lembut, membuat Sasuke bobrok saat itu juga, Pria bermata tajam itu kini menangis rindu sambil memeluk gadis kecil berambut hitam dengan erat.

Wanita berbalut syal hijau tosca menghampirinya perlahan, mengelus pundak Sasuke dengan lembut dan ikut serta membawanya dalam dekapan.

"Seharusnya kau tau sejak awal. Seharusnya aku tak merahasiakan hal ini, seharusnya aku lebih berani untuk mengatakan kebenaran nya pada mu. Maafkan aku, Sasuke.. Maafkan aku" Sakura ikut menangis di pundak Sasuke, Pria itu menggeleng lemah lalu melepaskan dekapan nya pada dua perempuan yang sangat dia sayangi itu.

"Aku yang salah, Sakura. Maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku" Sasuke sesegukan menahan tangis, membuat Sakura kembali mendekapnya. Sepanjang hidupnya, ia tak pernah melihat Sasuke menangis tersedu seperti ini, pasti lelaki itu telah menanggung banyak luka yang ia simpan erat dalam hatinya.

Sarada terlihat tersenyum lebar melihat kedua orangtuanya bersama kembali, ia pun menoleh ke arah belakang, terlihat 3 orang yang tak asing sedang berdiri tak jauh dari gadis mungil itu berpijak.

"Paman Itachi, Paman Sai, Bibi pirang!" Sarada melambaikan tangan kearah mereka bertiga, wanita berambut pirang pun membalas lambaian Sarada, diikuti kedua pria yang berdiri disampingnya.

 _3 hari sebelumnya_

Itachi menatap Sasuke dengan yakin, kopi hitam yang berada dihadapan mereka tak lagi sepanas pertama kali disajikan, mungkin karena terlalu lama menunggu sang pemilik menyeruputnya.

"Kau pasti bercanda" Ujar Sasuke pada akhirnya, setelah mendengar cerita panjang Itachi barusan. Itachi menggeleng, "Kau tau aku tak pernah berbohong padamu"

"Sarada adalah anak biologis mu. Kau dan Sakura tak sengaja melakukan nya pada saat pesta kelulusan kampus. Setelah mengetahui bahwa dirinya hamil, Sakura memintaku untuk berpura-pura menjadi ayah bagi kandungan nya. Ia berkata bahwa kau belum siap untuk menjadi seorang ayah, pada saat itu kau sangat populer dan bebas. Sakura terlalu takut untuk menghadapi kenyataan bila nantinya kau menolak bayi yang dikandung nya mentah-mentah" Itachi kembali menjelaskan dengan suara rendah, Sasuke dapat merasakan urat di kepalanya sebentar lagi akan meledak.

"Astaga... Apa yang telah ia lakukan.." Sasuke mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"Mengertilah, lagipula saat itu kalian masih terlalu muda. Dan untuk sekarang, beranikanlah dirimu. Kau tak mempunyai alasan lain untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua. Mereka adalah keluarga asli mu." Ujar Itachi lagi.

Sasuke menggeleng tak percaya lalu terkekeh pelan, "Maafkan aku atas tinju 9 tahun yang lalu"

Itachi ikut terkekeh mengejek, "Tak bisakah kau lebih lembut pada saat itu?"

Sasuke tertawa lepas, menertawai kebodohan serta ketidak pekaan nya selama ini. Dan juga, perasaan lega karena hubungan saudara yang terputus, kini dapat merekat kembali.

As fair art thou, my bonie lass,

So deep in love am I;

And I will luve thee still, my dear,

Till a' the seas gang dry.

-Red, Red Rose, stanza 3-

-Robert Burns-

End

Terimakasih sudah membaca dan selamat untuk

 **Key Sakura** yang telah menjadi pemenang di salah satu perlombaan

 **SSFI AUNTUMN FANFICTION 2K17!**

Semoga terus menghasilakan karya-karya lain yang _fresh_ dan menarik!

Keep Fighting!

-With a million love, Nala Kenny-


End file.
